


The business meeting

by TheRobronLife



Series: Fanfic Requests [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: This fanfic idea is from DelightfulDonuts 'I would love to see Robert having some kind of weekend long business meeting event thingy, and Aaron joining him.' So here it is!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelightfulDonuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDonuts/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aaron was in the kitchen, making coffees as Robert was due home from work any moment. He had a whole weekend planned: For Saturday, an all day breakfast and orange juice for two in the morning, lunch at the cafe and a home cooked meal by Aaron in the evening. Sunday, movie and a romantic late night candlelit dinner. They'd had a lot of time away from each other lately, Aaron having a week long business meeting the week before and Robert having one the week before that. This weekend would be their weekend and no-one else's. That was, until Robert came through the door.

'Hey Bubz!' He said, as he and Aaron embraced tightly and sharing a kiss.

'Hey baby!' Good day?'

'Yeah, um I need to tell you something.'

'Ok,' Aaron said as he handed Robert his coffee. They both took a sip. 'So....'

'I've been asked to go on a business trip this weekend.'

'Oh what?!' Aaron asked in disbelief.

'But....it's a plus one so, if you want to come?'

'Suppose I have too, to get you all by myself!'

 

Hours later they arrived at a posh looking hotel, Robert in his signature maroon suit. Aaron had a black suit and tie complete with a waistcoat. He felt very uncomfortable.

'Hey, don't worry.' Robert soothed 'You look beautiful.'

'No I don't, you do! I'm not used to this.' He said as they made their way to their room. They entered their double room.

'So..what do we do?'

'Well there's a lecture at nine tonight, drinks and nibbles after. There's another lecture at ten tomorrow morning for a few hours and then after that there's a drinks do to get contacts. Then Sunday, we have the day to ourselves and come back Monday.

'Nice, brilliant.' Aaron said, already bored.

Nine o'clock came and they entered a grand hall area. They sat down at the back, so if they wanted a quick kiss they could!

The lecture started, and already Robert was scribbling down notes. He gave Aaron a notebook earlier so he could take notes too. Aaron stifled a yawn and found his knee going up and down rapidly. He opened his notebook and drew Robert as an old man, with a moustache and overgrown beard and thinning hair. He nudged Robert.

'Hmm?' Robert said as Aaron pointed to the picture. They both slammed their hands over their mouths as their uncontrollable laughter was threatening to take over. Robert put up his finger and flicked the page over to a fresh one. He drew Aaron being chased by Sandy on his mobility scooter. They both nearly died of laughter. A man in front turned around and gave them a stern frown, but tutted and turned back. Aaron casually flipped him his middle finger and got his phone out. Opening snapchat, he clicked on the dog filter. He as the brown dog and Robert as the Dalmatian they took numerous selfies and sent them to Vic and Adam. He then signed out and took regular selfies, both pulling ridiculous faces and hiding their laughter. Aaron then got his earphones out of his inner jacket pocket and put them in, handing Robert an earpiece, they listened to random songs. 

'Ooh baby baby! Aye aye aye, aye aye aye, keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean!' Aaron murmured as he listen to DNCE. The man in front, again, (he seemed to have supersonic hearing) turned round and shushed them.

'Talk to me GIIIRRRLLL!' Robert sang, a bit too loudly. The lecture stopped and the man making a speech stared right at them.

'Excuse me! Can you leave please?'

Aaron rewound to the start of the song and removed the earphones.

'Ohh noo!' The song sounded out loudly and echoed around the room.'

'Leave! Both of you or I'll have you chucked out!'

'Come on mate.' Robert said as they left the room. As soon as they closed the door they burst into laughter, clinging onto each other as they pulled each other into a hug. They kissed. Then a kiss turned into a full on snog. Aaron pulled away and grabbed Roberts hand, leading him to their room....

The next morning they came down for breakfast. A waiter came to their table and asked what they wanted.

'Hi, can I have a full English please with fried toast and a coffee please?'

'Of course sir! And you, sir?' She said as she noted down their orders.

'Can I have an eggs Benedict with black pudding and mushrooms? Some pain au chocolate with an Americano please. Thank you.' The waiter finished scribbling down Roberts feast and then went away.

'Pain au chocolate?'

'Yeah, brioche!'

'Bri-what?'

'Its basically a chocolate croissant.'

'Interesting!' Aaron said as he still didn't know what he meant.

Later that morning they entered the lecture hall, this time not taking anything in with them, deciding to hold hands instead. That night they went down and got a few contacts but went straight up to their room to get some 'peace'.

Sunday came and as that was a free day they went out for lunch at the poshest restaurant Robert could find. He quickly popped out that morning while Aaron was ringing his mum and Adam for a natter. Robert had a deep blue suit on whereas Aaron had a deep burgundy purple number.

They sat down at the window, just chatting about anything and everything. 

'Aaron.'

'Yes baby.' Roberts heart always melted when Aaron said 'baby', it never got old.

'I just want to say I love you.'

'I love you too baby.' There it was again.

'You know why I love you?'

'I never burn the toast?'

'Haha. No it's because you beautiful. So beautiful, inside and out.'

'Aww Rob! Wanna know why I love you?'

'Why?'

'Your the most beautiful person I think I've ever laid my eyes on and your the most supportive, caring, kind and funny man any guy could ask for.'

'Aaron! That's so cute!'

'Its true!'

'Which is why you won't mind being my husband?' Robert asked as he got a box out. He opened the lid and got out the ring. He clicked the box shut and put it back in his pocket.

'Rob! It's beautiful!' Aaron said as he gazed at the silver and black ring Robert held in his hand.'

'Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you be my always and forever?'

'Yes! Of course I will!' Aaron said before Robert slid the ring on his finger.

'Need to get you one now.' He said without looking up, still mesmerised by the ring.

'Oh yeah, saw a white gold one I heart eyed over!' They both laughed and clinked their glasses together.

Driving back home, Robert asked Aaron, 'Enjoyed it?'

'You'll have to be more specific.'

'The business event!'

'Well we got chucked out of the lecture hall so yeah went pretty well!'

'No it was nice. You know when we get home everyone will ask 'when's the wedding?''

'Yeah they will. But I was thinking, because we've only been together a couple of years, didn't know if you wanted like a long engagement?'

'Yeah sure, I'd prefer that. If your alright with it.'

'Yeah. But when the wedding does come their won't be chip butties.

'Suits me. Hubby.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like a fanfic, please go onto my previous fanfic entitled 'Fanfic Ideas'


End file.
